Friends So Young, But As Adults Much More
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: What would it be like if Tommy and Jude met as little kids? Would they grow up to fall in love with each other? Read and see. OH and this is my first fanfic so bare with me here. REVIEW PLEASE! Disclaimer: I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

Friends So Young, But As Adults Much More

**A/N: Hi everyone. This is PrincessPaperclip and this is my fist fanfic. I have no idea why I wrote this but I had the idea and I had to writ it down. If you like it then please REVIEW! Bi!**

**What would it be like if Tommy and Jude met as little kids? Would they grow up to fall in love with each other? Read and see.**

Tommy Quincy: 10

Jude Harrison: 5

Sadie Harrison: 7

Kwest (Anyone know his last name?): 10

Victoria Harrison:

Stuart Harrison

I'll do more later.

Jude and Sadie's family moves to Toronto, Canada

Tommy and Kwest are already there

They see a moving truck pull up next to Tommy's house.

"Mother, who are those people?", Tommy asked his mother.

"Tommy, those "people" are our new neighbors." His mother said.

"Oh."

Jude and Sadie step out of the car and go over to Tommy and Kwest, seeing that they are the only kids around.

Tommy sees them coming and nudges Kwest to follow him.

"Hi I'm Tommy and this is Kwest. What are your names?" Tommy asked them.

"Hi. I'm Sadie and this is my little sister Jude." Sadie exclaimed.

"I'm 10, so is Kwest, how old are you?" Tommy questioned.

"I'm 7 and Jude is 5." Sadie said.

Sadie turned to Jude.

"Jude, say hi to them." Sadie whispered to Jude.

"No. I'm scared of them." Jude said quietly while quivering.

Meanwhile……

The Harrisons and the Quincys were talking over their fences.

"They seem to be getting along nicely." Tommy's mother said.

"Yeah they are." Victoria Harrison agreed

**A/N: Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me please so I can improve. Oh and REVIEW! Tell me if you want another chapter. Bi!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Jude there is nothing to be scared about. They are just kids like us." Sadie reassured her sister.

"But they're bigger than me." Jude responded.

"Come on Jude just say hi. There is no harm in that." Sadie said.

"Ok…….Hi" Jude said quietly, slowly creeping from behind Sadie.

"Hi Jude" Tommy said.

"Hi" Kwest said.

As Jude finally said hi, her mom called them.

"Sadie, Jude. Time to go inside" Their mom called to them.

"Ok mom." They said in unison.

"Bye Kwest, bye Tommy." Sadie said leaving.

"Bye." They said in unison.

"Bye Tommy, bye Kwest." Jude said also leaving.

"Bye Jude." They said in unison again.

The next week……….

"Sadie, Jude it's time for school!" Victoria called to them from downstairs.

"Ok mom!" They called back.

Sadie ran downstairs eager to go to school and make new friends.

Jude on the other hand, slowly came down the stairs.

"Jude hurry up we have to get going." Victoria said.

"But mom I'm scared of school. I don't want to go." Jude whined.

"It will be ok Jude. I had to go to kindergarten too. It's not that scary." Sadie tried to reassure her sister.

"Ok if you say so." Jude said sullenly

In Jude's class……

"Ok everybody. My name is Ms. Malloy. I'm your teacher."

"Now today it is going to be free time to get to know everyone."

Jude went over to a chair that wasn't taken and started to draw.

Low and behold Jamie was in her class too.

Jude was sitting alone and so Jamie went over to her and said hi. There was chair next to it that wasn't taken.

"Hi. I'm Jamie. What's your name?" Jamie questioned.

"Um…..Hi I'm Jude." Jude said.

At lunch they sat together at a table when Tommy and Kwest walked behind them.

"Hi Tommy, hi Kwest." Jude said to them as they walked by.

"Hi Jude." They said together walking pass them.

Apparently in school Tommy and Kwest were considered cool 5th graders.

"You can't just say hi to them. They are the cool ones in this school." Jamie whispered to Jude.

(I don't know how a kindergartener would know that on their first day of school but anyway, back to the story.)

"Sure I can. Tommy is my neighbor." Jude retaliated.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me please so I can improve. Oh and REVIEW! Tell me if you want another chapter. I won't know what you think unless you tell me. Bi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Woa, woa, woa…….Tommy is your neighbor?" Jaime asked surprised.

"Yeah" Jude said.

Next month…..

Apparently in this school, there are also cool kindergarteners.

"Can I please sit here?" Kat begged.

"Nu-uh Kitty. You so don't even have the right to stand in front of us" One of the cool kids snubbed.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhh……" Kat(Kitty) cried.

"Hey Jude, shouldn't we like comfort her?" Jamie asked.

Jude shook her head yes.

They went over to her.

"Hey don't cry, those girls are just jerks" Jude reassured Kat.

"Thank…(sob)….you…(sob)….." Kat said in between sniffles.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Jude asked.

"Uh-huh" Kat said.

**A/N: sorry this is so short but I wanted to get the whole becoming friends with Kat thing out of the way. Well what did you think? Good? Bad? Tell me please so I can improve. Oh and REVIEW! Tell me if you want another chapter. Bi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know this was a short blast from the past but I wanted to get to the future stuff so here it is. I am going to talk about the Instant Star competition. There will be no one speaking during the competition, only after.**

**Chapter 4**

10 years later……

Jude and Tommy have become inseparable over the years. They are the best of friends. 5 years ago Tommy started watching Jude for her mom and dad when they were gone for the day, or after school. They have pretty much been best friends since that. Jude had always been thinking about singing and songwriting ever since she picked up a guitar.

Jude was walking outside her house when she saw a flyer on a lamp post.

_Do you think you can sing? INSTANT STAR contest on May 16. Show what you can do. Go to G-Major on May 9 for an audition. That is with a pre-sent cd with you singing. _

This hit Jude on the head. This was perfect. She could finally get herself out there. She wrote down the address and prepared herself for the audition.

Over the next couple of weeks, while not at school, Jude wrote down song after song, trying to figure out which one she should make a cd of. Then finally after a long search she found one to sing to. She made and sent in the cd, and waited for the response.

It finally came. She was in for an audition. She went to the audition. She got in the competition.

Week after week went by, and the competition went to two people, someone named Eden, and Jude.

The final night came when she would perform in front of thousands of people.

When they stopped singing, it all came to the hosts final words, then Jude through up her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"_The first ever Instant Star is……Jude Harrison!" The host said._

Jude couldn't get those words out of her mind when she got home. The next day she was going to go back to G-Major to sign her contract.

The next day……..

"Welcome Jude, to your new life. I'm Georgia and I'm going to be your manager." Georgia said.

"Wow" was all Jude could say looking around G-Major.

"Now to get started," she said handing Jude the contract. "Sign here."

"Alright then. Now I want to introduce you to your producer. This is T-" she was cut off by Jude running into her new producer's arms.

"Tommy! What are you doing here?" Jude called running to him.

**A/N: that is where I leave you. You'll have to find out more later. Thanks to all who have reviewed. It has brought up my spirits. Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tommy tried to say something but was still being bombarded by his best friend.

"Ok….Jude…..got……to….breathe…." Tommy got out as best he could.

"Oh sorry" Jude said apologetically.

"In case you weren't listening, I am your new producer" Tommy finally said.

"Wait what?" Jude looked at him confused at the situation.

In case you are all wondering, I forgot to say in my last chapter that, after highschool, Tommy went away for two years. In those to years he was writing Jude, calling Jude, talking to Kwest and so on. What he didn't tell them was that he had auditioned for a music group called Boyz Attack. He got in and was there for only two years, since it didn't work out, after he tried a single called Frozen. His manager at the time, Darius Mills, wouldn't let him finish it, and put the whole thing in his vault. Now Tommy was into producing. That led him here……

"I said I am your new producer." Tommy repeated.

"You never told me you were into music!" Jude exclaimed.

"Georgia, can Jude and I talk alone?" Tommy asked.

"Sure but first tell me something, how do you know her?" Georgia said.

Tommy sighed.

"When I was ten, she moved into the house next to mine" Tommy replied.

She nodded and left the room.

"Well, tell me now what you are holding back Tommy!" Jude ordered.

"Where do I start…..Well ever since I heard you play guitar, I got into it to. Then when I left after highschool, I went to Ontario and saw a flyer for an audition for a singer to this group called Boyz Attack. It was working out for two years then, all hell broke loose. It just didn't work out so I left." Tommy said. Jude gave him a look that said 'what happened?' Tommy answered with a sigh, "We just didn't work out, we fought all the time."

"Wow. Why didn't you tell me?" Jude asked.

"Well I wanted to see if it would work out first."

"Ok." Jude gave up.

They got up and walked over to Georgia who told them to go start recording.

They went into studio 1.

"Hey let's see what you got." Tommy said

"Ok. Well here it is" Jude stood up and picked up her guitar and went into the recording booth and started playing and singing. Tommy recorded.

(I wrote in a song from her first album)

**"24 Hours"**

"I've been sitting in the dirt (for 24 hours)  
I've forgotten what im worth (for 24 hours)  
Said that you'd be here last night

I'm trying to shake you from my skin (for 48 hours)  
Clean up this mess i've been put in (for 48 hours)   
I'm guessing you can't always win  
I'm guessing you can't always win

_Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want   
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

I'm not so trustful with my friends  
I'm on the road alone again  
I guess im tired of giving in

I'm sick of wishing you were near  
You've gone your way, you've made it clear  
Why do I feel you everywhere?  
Why do I feel this everywhere?

_Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

Don't wanna spend my time  
Watching the world go by  
I think I'd rather die  
And I dont got a plan  
Don't wanna justify  
To stay where I stand  
Something I won't deny

_Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone if I gotta

_Chorus_  
I can't have anything I want  
They say I'm just too young  
But it's not my fault  
I'll find my own way home if I gotta  
I'll make it all alone

24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours  
24 hours"

(This is kind of much to in the whole Instant Star thing for me to write in here, but it was the only song I could come up with. Well then again maybe it works with the whole Tommy gone for two years.)

"Wow Jude that was AMAZING!" Tommy said surprised.

"Thanks. Do I need to do it again because I can do it again?" Jude asked.

"No. That was perfect." Tommy assured her.

The next few weeks pretty much went like this, weeks turning into months, years.

5 years later and Jude was famous and working on her 5th album.

Tommy saw her again more beautiful than she was before. Sitting in his chair recording her song, Tommy was much more interested in thinking about her, than listening to her sing. _Jude…..No Tommy don't do this to yourself. She is the one you are producing you can't be involved with her. Besides, she probably doesn't feel the same way. _Tommy thought to himself. He couldn't get her off his mind.

He was in a daze. She broke him out of it by walking out of the recording booth and turning the recording button off. She nudged him until he broke away from his daze.

She said something to him, though he was not really listening.

"What….what?" Tommy said jerking out of his thoughts.

"I said what is wrong, you have seemed out of sorts ever since my birthday last month?" Jude asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm probably just tired or something." Tommy lied.

"Ok. Well then you should go home and get some sleep." Jude said turning to leave.

"Bye. Tommy." She said giving him a hug goodbye.

"Bye." Tommy said hugging her back.

Tommy just looked at the door as she left, thinking, _why did that hug feel different to me? I mean it felt like more that a friend to friend hug. Definitely more than that. Why am feeling this all of a sudden? I have known her for 15 years. I haven't felt this way before. Why now?_

**A/N: That is where I leave you. I hope this is longer for all of you. Bye! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Little did Tommy know Jude was thinking on the line of the same things.

_Ok. What is with Tommy? When I was singing, I felt like he wasn't listening to me singing but watching me in a different way. But the whole time I was singing, I felt different. Like someone hit with a rock and that made me think that Tommy was the most handsome creature in the world. What is happening to me? Why did Tommy take this job? Was it to be near to me?_

Jude snapped out of her own thoughts, and went to her car to her own apartment, in downtown. She didn't want to go to college. She didn't want to be away from Tommy. She couldn't stop think about Tommy. As she entered her apartment, she suddenly felt tired and went to her room and fell asleep.

Meanwhile at the studio…..

Tommy was thinking about what Jude said about him going home. He decided to go home and go to sleep.

When he got home he felt tired, and went to sleep.

The next morning Jude couldn't help but think of Tommy again. She decided to write a song she suddenly had the inspiration for.

As Jude was writing, Tommy was thinking of her.

_Why do I feel this way about her? She is my best friend. She is the one I am producing. She couldn't possibly feel the same about me._

Tommy decided to go to work and see her again

At that time Jude was finished writing her song, so she went to work to see _him _again.

Jude and Tommy got to G-Major at the same time. Strange…..

They both didn't see each other pull up into the parking lot until Jude turned around and spoke.

"Hey Tommy!" She called to him from the other side of the parking lot.

Tommy whipped around to see her looking at him.

"Hey Jude!" He called back.

In G-Major……

"So Jude," Tommy started to say as they were entering the studio. "Do you have a new song for me to hear?" He asked.

"Yeah, wrote one this morning" She responded.

As she went into the recording booth and he went to the board and pressed record, he said

"Well let's hear it"

**"Liar Liar"**

You said I was your everything,  
You said I was the one,  
You played me like a radio,  
You use to love that I had no shame.

Pour my pain into words,  
Hold my hand to the flame.

Tell me you love me like a star  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,  
Tell me you breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar, oh, Liar, Liar.

Bit by bit I feel the draft,  
Just sit back and watch it burn,  
Hold your eyes up to my veins,  
Call out, call out my name

Tell me you love me like a star,  
Tell me you want me where ever you are,  
Tell me you breathe me until your last breath.  
Liar, Liar,  
Oh, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Oh, Liar, Liar

_Repeat Chorus_

Liar, Liar.

"That was great Jude, amazing" Tommy said beaming at her.

"Thanks" She said back also beaming, at him.

"Just by curiosity, you don't have to tell me but, that song seemed to be about someone specific. Who is it?" Tommy asked a little quietly. Not sure what her answer would be.

"No one special. Why do you ask?" She responded looking straight at him for his answer.

"No reason just curious" He said in response, looking a bit disappointed.

Jude saw that Tommy looked disappointed by her response, _curious_.

"Ok. Tommy spill, what is wrong. You have been like this every time I sing a song. What is UP!" She practically screamed at him.

"Nothing……I……just……kind of…..wished that song was about me" he replied, half shocked at himself for blurting that out.

"What?" she asked surprised.

Tommy ran out of the studio to his Viper, driving away, leaving Jude stunned.

**A/N: Sorry all this a little short but I really didn't know what to do. If any of you readers think that I should switch this part for something else, I would be happy to do that. You just have to tell me. REVIEW OR POST MESSAGE! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After Tommy left, Jude realized what he said, and ran after him.

She was running as fast as she could but, he was too fast for her.

He was gone.

She thought to herself, _what did he mean by"I just kind of wished that song was about me?" Was he saying that he wished that I wanted him to love me, that I loved him? Why did he run away, we have had fallouts before but nothing that he would run away from? Where would he run away to? He certainly wouldn't have run away to his house because that would be the first place I'd look. He knows that I'm smarter than that. Aha!_

She quickly ran inside and got her stuff, and ran to her car and drove away.

Meanwhile where we left Tommy……

_Why did I blurt that out! Well I meant it. Ok I don't want Jude to find me, yet I do but, where should I go? Aha!_

Tommy drove to where he figured he should go.

Meanwhile where we left Jude….

Jude parked her car in a parking lot and got out.

"Tommy! Tommy! Where are you?" Jude called out to him.

(I know you are all wondering, 'where the heck are they?' well here it is)

About 2 years ago, Tommy had found this park that he liked to go to, to think. He only told Jude about it once, so he figured maybe she wouldn't remember.

He heard her calling him. He was resting against a tree on the other side of the park, from where she was. He got up and ran, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Hey Tommy don't you dare run away from me!" she yelled at him, while running towards him as fast as she could.

He kept on running around and around in circles, until he tripped over a tree root popping up from the ground.

Jude ran even faster to catch up with him. He tried to get up but no luck.

Jude caught him and sat down on his back to get his attention.

"Ok Tommy! SPILL! WHAT DID YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAID WHAT YOU SAID!" she was really mad now.

His face was smashed into the ground, he tried to say something, but it was very hard.

"I...would...but...could...you...get...off...me...first...?" he got out, barely

She got off him ready for him to explain.

"I said what I said because…….After your 17th birthday I've been feeling different about you. I look at you a different way. When you hug me, I feel different, that it isn't a friend to friend hug, but something more. I…….I….love you, Jude"

**A/N: I know what your thinking, 'why did she leave us with that?'. Well I had to. I know it is short again but, I didn't want to go too far. I want to go into more chapters. Review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter has a little drama. It is my first time doing it so don't hate me if it's bad. Anyway, hope you like it. Onward**

**Chapter 8**

"Wha…what did you say?" Jude asked stunned.

_Oh G-d, did I just confess what I think I just confessed? Well I said it, so I might as well repeat it._

"I…..s..said that I love you Jude" He got himself to say.

"I….I…" She couldn't finish what she was saying, on account of she fainted.

"Jude! Jude! Wake up! Jude!" Tommy tried to wake her up but she wouldn't budge.

He quickly got Jude into his Viper and drove her to the hospital.

At the hospital Tommy called Sadie, Kwest and the rest of the people that would care for Jude, and sat waiting for 2 hours.

No one could make it to the hospital except Sadie and Kwest.

"Ok. Mr. Quincy?"

Tommy shot up when he heard his name.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Dr. Montel. I'm Miss Harrison's doctor. Who are you two?" The doctor said.

"I'm Sadie, Jude's sister and this our friend Kwest" Sadie replied.

"How's Jude?" Tommy blurted out.

"She suffered severe faint. From lots of stress" The doctor responded.

"Could it also be from shock?" Tommy asked.

"Yes it could also be from shock" Dr. Montel said.

"Could we see her?" Sadie cut in.

"Yes, just let me make sure she's awake. I'll be right back" with that, she left.

"Ok. Tommy, why did you ask about shock?" Sadie ordered.

"Um…..well I thought maybe it was from something I said" he said.

"What did you say that would have caused her to faint?" Kwest chimed in and asked.

"Well….um….I said that um….I loved her" Tommy reluctantly confessed.

"Wow, you love my sister?" Sadie asked half-surprised.

"Yeah I do" Tommy said confidently.

Sadie and Kwest looked at Tommy in surprise, that he actually admitted it.

"Finally, man. I was worrying about when you would admit it" Kwest said relieved.

"Huh?" Tommy said confused.

The doctor came up to them before anyone else could say something.

"She's awake, but only one of you can go see her at a time" The doctor said.

Tommy looked at Sadie, who was looking at him as if to say, 'you go. You need to go'. Tommy looked at her as if to say, 'no you go, she's your sister'.

"I'll go. Be back soon guys" Sadie said.

"Ok. Follow me" The doctor told Sadie.

Sadie followed.

"Kwest, what did you mean by what you said?" Tommy asked still confused.

"I mean, that everyone at G-Major can tell that you have feelings for her. We were just waiting for you to admit it" Kwest replied.

"Am I that obvious?" Tommy asked.

"Yup"

"How so?" Tommy asked interested in where this was going.

"By the way you look at her, the way you talk about her"

"Well I mean every word I say about her. I do love her. I have ever since she was 17" Tommy confessed.

Meanwhile where Jude is…

Sadie walked in the room staring at her sister.

"Sadie…." Jude called out to her sister tiredly.

"Yeah Jude?" Sadie responded.

"Where's Tommy?" Jude asked.

"He's out there with Kwest. You scared us Jude. What happened?" Sadie answered then asked.

After Jude told her the story she asked, "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't tell him you love him?"

"I was in shock Sades. I couldn't open my mouth. I was so shocked that he said that. It was as if my dreams were coming true. Then I fainted."

"Do you want me to get Tommy for you?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah"

Tommy came in moments later going through the door.

"Tommy" Jude got out, about to cry.

"Jude" Tommy got out, going up to her.

"Did you mean what you said?" Jude asked, tears running down her face.

"Every word" Tommy reassured her.

"I…I…love you too, Tommy" Jude confessed, smiling.

Those words couldn't help but make Tommy smile too.

He went and leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

**A/N: I hope that is not much of a cliffie for you all. I hope you liked this chapter. I hope it is long enough for you. Bye and Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

After they broke apart, Tommy was the first one to speak.

"It's getting late I should…." He was cut off by Jude interrupting him.

"Don't leave Tommy, the doctor said I have to stay the night so they can monitor me" Jude pleaded.

"I wasn't planning on it. I love you Jude, I don't want to leave you for a split second" At this Jude couldn't help but smile. She sat up and threw her arms around Tommy's neck and kissed him.

When they broke apart Tommy said, "I was saying that since it is late, I was going to go tell Sadie and Kwest that they can go home, and I will stay here"

"Much better idea" Jude said with a grin on her face. She kissed him again.

"I'll be right back" Tommy said after reluctantly breaking away from their kiss.

"Ok. Hurry back" Jude said.

_Oh my G-d! He loves me, really loves me! Never in my wildest dreams did I think it could be true. I had always hoped that he would feel the way I do, and he DOES! _Jude thinking to herself.

Meanwhile Tommy…….

"Hey guys, you can go home now. I'm going to stay here. Jude is fine. She just has to stay here for the night so they can monitor her. G-d forbid anything should happen" Tommy said instead of just saying hello.

At that last part Tommy cringed.

"Hey why should you stay? She's my sister!" Sadie fumed.

"She asked me too" Tommy said calmly, smiling at the thought.

"She did?" Sadie asked really surprised.

"Yeah she did" Tommy responded, a little taken aback at her tone of voice.

"Does that mean she confessed?" Sadie asked hopefully.

"Yeah" Tommy said and smiled.

"Well that is wonderful for you. Well could you tell Jude that we said goodbye, I'm getting kind of tired?" Sadie said then asked.

"Yeah of course" Tommy said.

"Well goodbye Tommy" Sadie and Kwest said in unison.

"Bye" He said when they were turning to leave.

"Oh and Tommy, make sure you don't break her heart. She would never and I would never, forgive you" Sadie said, leaving.

"That won't be anything to worry about. I don't plan on leaving her, ever" Tommy responded, mostly to himself.

He went back to Jude's hospital room and thinking to himself, _She loves, she really loves me! I've dreamed that she would feel the same way as me but, I never thought it would happen. But it did, and she DOES!_

He went into the room and told her that they left, and he sat down in a chair beside the hospital bed.

"Hey" he said to her.

"Hey" she said back as they kissed passionately(again!).

"Hey, um, would you want to go with me to the park tomorrow, before we go to G-Major?" Tommy asked her hopefully, again reluctantly breaking their kiss.

"Of course Tommy, I would go with you anywhere" Jude said smiling.

"Good" Tommy said also smiling.

They stared at each other, with their hands entwined, until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Tommy called Sadie telling her to bring Jude clothes and to take Jude to the park.

Jude woke up wondering where Tommy was, and saw Sadie, who told her where he was.

Jude got to the park, and said bye to Sadie, and saw Tommy with a beautiful picnic set up waiting for her.

She was in awe. She couldn't believe that he did that for her.

"Tommy, did you do this for me?" Jude asked going towards him.

"Yeah. Anything for you girl. I love you. No matter what, I would do anything for you" Tommy said giving her a hug and a kiss.

"I love you too, and thank you" She responded by giving him a hug and a kiss.

After they ate their picnic lunch, Tommy spoke.

"I have something for you" Tommy said taking a small black box from inside his jacket.

"I bought it after your 18th birthday but I didn't give it to you on account of we weren't together"

As you might have guessed, it was a ring.

"Tommy…" Jude stared at him questioningly.

"Jude, I have know you for 15 years. You have been my best friend through it all. Now that I realize I love you so much, will you marry me? Will you do me that honor?" Tommy asked the ultimate question.

Jude just stared at him, with tears _of joy_ coming down her face.

"Yes Tommy, I couldn't be happier if I tried. I would love to marry you" She said with such confidence and with a smile. He put the ring on her finger and they kissed for a long, long time until they needed to breathe.

**A/N: I know you were probably not expecting that but, I tried it out and I think it works. If you think the same way or you don't think so, REVIEW. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After they had enjoyed themselves for, 4 hours, they went to Jude's parent's house to share their good news.

Jude assured Tommy that her parents would approve of him. To his surprise they did. So did Sadie.

After that confrontation, they went to G-Major to share their good news. They were holding hands on the way in.

Everyone took it well, including Georgia who said that Jude's album sales would make the top of the charts.

Everyone at G-Major gave their congrats, and Tommy and Jude left to spend time together.

They both went to dinner that night to talk about their future, and to clear up some things.

"Tommy, why did you wait so long to ask me, let alone tell how you felt?" Jude asked her _fiancé_.

"I guess I feared rejection. Not knowing how you felt about me, if you felt the same way. I know I should have told you. I'm sorry" Tommy confessed.

"It's ok Tommy" Jude reassured him.

She started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Tommy asked, confused.

"It's……just……that……I…..felt……the same…….way you…...did….I….feared….rejection…..too" She said barely, between laughs.

"You did?" Tommy asked.

She stopped laughing now.

"Yeah I did. We were meant to be Tommy" Jude responded.

He caught on where she was getting at.

"Great minds think alike. Soul mates are one" Tommy said as if he rehearsed it.

He bent over and kissed her, hard.

When they broke apart, Jude spoke.

"Now that we're getting married, we need to plan the wedding. What do you think about a wedding in about 6 months?" Jude said then asked.

"Isn't that a bit early?" Tommy asked, hopeful that she wouldn't back out on him.

"No, I don't think so" Jude said, sure of herself.

"Alright then. 6 months it is. Whatever you want Jude you get because you deserve it" Tommy replied.

"Now I'm not sure all the good I can do because I'm not good with planning things. But this that I planned was easier to plan. Anything else, I can't plan" Tommy said a little disappointed in himself.

Jude saw this and shut him up by kissing him, to reassure him that it will all be ok.

"Tommy, you don't have to do this all by yourself ok. We will do this together" She said.

Tommy responded by kissing her.

"I have another surprise for you" He said while pulling something out of his jacket.

"Now that we're together, I want to let you in on my past"

"Oh Tommy, you don't have to do this now. We have plenty of time to discuss it" Jude said trying to stop him.

"I need to Jude. I want to get it out. It isn't bad, just sad a bit"

She let him continue.

"Well as you know I was in Boyz Attack. What you don't know is that I tried my own single. My manager, Darius Mills, turned it down and took all the rights to it. I want it back. But what I have here is a song that I wrote when I came back from Boyz Attack" He said waiting for her to say something.

"So let's see it" She said not wanting to go into him lying to her.

"Ok. Here it is" He unfolded a piece of paper.

**"Pick Up The Pieces" (wasn't this a Boyz Attack song? If it was tell me if it wasn't tell me)**

If I was a drift on an ocean all alone  
You came and rescued me  
When I was far from home  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as I fell apart

_Chorus_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again

Ooo ya  
Careful, we're fragile and easily we break  
In your arms I'm certain  
It's all the love we make  
Rush of love around my heart   
Just as you take my hand

_Chorus_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

I'll write you name in  
Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)  
We'll drift away in  
To eachothers eyes  
Hey ya (Hey ya) Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya

_Chorus_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together again

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again

"Wow Tommy, that was….that was…..wow" Jude couldn't get the words out.

"I love you too much to not tell you everything" Tommy confessed.

"I love you too Tommy. Thank you" He responded to that by kissing her passionately.

**A/N: So what did you think? I think that the next chapter is going to be the last chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So this is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

The next 6 months went as smoothly as can be. Tommy and Jude were as happy as ever.

Then the big day came.

Tommy and Jude's Wedding Day

Jude was getting ready in her dressing room, to walk down the aisle.

"Jude it's time, your on" Sadie said coming iinto Jude's dressing room.

Jude was crying.

"Jude what's wrong?" Sadie asked her sister.

"I……can't……do….this….I…..am…..not….ready" Jude said in-between sobs.

"Jude, Tommy loves you too much to not think you were ready for this. It's probably just nerves. You can do this and you will do this" Sadie comforted her sister.

"Ok Sades thanks. Yeah it's probably just nerves" Jude said, stopping herself from crying more.

"Ok I'm ready now" Jude said confidently.

She met up with her dad at the entrance hall. He took her hand and walked her down the aisle.

Before he sat down, he said, "you look beautiful Jude".

"Thanks dad" She responded.

She looked in front of her, and there stood Tommy waiting for her.

Tommy thought to himself, _she looks so beautiful. I can't believe this is happening. Tommy stop disbelieving, this is happening she I standing right in front of you, in the most beautiful gown ever._

When Tommy and Jude finished saying their vows, they couldn't stop smiling.

"Do you Thomas Quincy take Jude Elizabeth Harrison to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"and do you Jude Elizabeth Harrison take Thomas Quincy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"So with the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Tommy had no hesitation.

"Now I would like to present to you, Mr. Tom Quincy and Mrs. Jude Quincy"

Everyone clapped.

At the reception when it was time for the married couple's dance, instead, they did a singing duet. Since neither of them liked to dance, they decided to sing.

They sang the song that Tommy wrote.

**"Pick Up The Pieces"**

Jude:

"If I was a drift on an ocean all alone  
You came and rescued me  
When I was far from home  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as I fell apart"

Both:

_Chorus_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again  
Ooo ya

Tommy:

Careful, we're fragile and easily we break  
In your arms I'm certain  
It's all the love we make  
Rush of love around my heart  
Just as you take my hand

Both:

_Chorus_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

Both:

I'll write you name in  
Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)  
We'll drift away in  
To eachothers eyes  
Hey ya (Hey ya) Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya

Both:

_Chorus_  
Nobody ever cared as much for me  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and put me back together again

Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)  
Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain  
You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again"

After they sang the song, the reception ended.

They headed to a limo, and went on their honeymoon.

**A/N: well that's it. So what did you think? If I get enough reviews, I might do a sequel. Tell me what you think. Sorry it is so short, but I wanted to finish it. Does anybody know the lyrics to Frozen? If you do please tell me because, I want to use them in my sequel, if I choose to write one. REVIEW PLEASE! BYE!**


End file.
